Zootopia: WildeHopps Reacts
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: Nick and Judy react to various animes and movies. Nick is an otaku. Sorry not sorry. So yeah. Enjoy. Rated T for possible and likely descriptions of gore from certain animes.


**Hey guys Price here and welcome to a rather short prologue to Zootopia: WildeHopps Reacts. I know this was gonna be Prey-Eater, but I changed it because I was more interested in this option, because it gave me some more freedom to do whatever. First thirteen chapters are gonna be the thirteen episodes of Elfen Lied. I will still do The Shallows because I really love that film. Almost as much as Elfen Lied. Almost. Anyway, I look forward to writing this, which, if my other stories are indication of, will probably change soon. So yeah. After the thirteen Elfen Lied chapters and The Shallows I have no idea what I 'll write so give me suggestions! Preferably short-ish ones like movies or other short anime, though. I'll probably also do the 2013 Evil Dead reboot/sequel thing so look forward to that. Yes, WildeHopps is a thing in this story, so I suppose I'm not allowed to be dark as hell in this story. Oh well. Time to practice my romance! Also Nick is an otaku so I have an excuse to have anime in here. I know, Jud is more likely to be an otaku but, well, you'll see why it's Nick. Mainly to set up an arguemt involving anime being for kids. Judy has no idea what she's unleashing with that either. I've blabbered enough, so guess what time it is. It's time to go...ONTO THE STORY!**

Judy Hopps, the very first rabbit officer of the ZPD, or Zootopia Police Department, sat in the cruiser she shared with her partner Nick Wilde, the ZPD's very first fox officer. He had his shades on and a cup of coffee in his hands as the cruiser sat still outside their apartment. They'd had a...perhaps disagreement was the wrong word. An argument about his...otaku habits. It did help with foreigners from Japan, but other than that, not much.

"I still don't know what you find attractive about all those animated women when you have me." Judy said, crossing his arms. Nick actually looked surprised by her statement.

"Judy, I told you. It's the plot and the action I like. If I watched it for that reason I would watch Shoujo. Or hentai." He said, sighing Judy blushing at the second option.

"I know, but still. You don't exactly watch clean stuff." Judy defended, looking out the window.

"I can't help it if something I like just so happens to have almost-nudity. It's designed to be both cool and appealing. Shonen is marketed to men, so obviously it would have stuff to attract a male audience. Or certain female audiences." He said, looking to the side and placing his paw under his muzzle in thought at the last part. He sighed. "At least give me one chance to prove that anime is cool." He begged, Judy tapping her foot in thought.

"Fine. I still think it's for kids, though." She said, Nick grinning. She had no idea what kinds of hell she was unleashing with that statement.

"Great! First up, Elfen Lied." He said, looking at Judy slyly. "You won't think anime is for kids after you see this." He added under his breath, Judy barely catching it. She ignored it in favor of the radio, which began squawking to alert them.

"Officers Wilde and Hopps, we have a two-eleven with a ten-seventy two." Dispatch announced, the two officers looking at each other.

"Copy dispatch, en route." Nick said, Judy looking impressed.

"Look at you, taking charge." She said, Nick shrugging.

"I wanna prove to you that anime isn't for kids. Well, not all anime. Can't do that until we get off shift, and that means doing something to pass the time." He said, shrugging and bracing as Judy took off in the cruiser.

"If you want something to pass the time, you could have just said we were busy." Judy said, Nick looking at her in surprise.

"Okay. Well, maybe later. Yeah?" Nick asked, Judy smirking at him.

"Yeah." Judy said, Nick chuckling.

"You know you love me." Nick said, sipping from his coffee.

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do." Judy said, chuckling.

 **And that wraps up the prologue to WildeHopps Reacts. Feel free to start sending suggestions for things for them to react to. That includes other fanfictions, as well as lewd ones, or movies. Literally anything. I won't write them for...obvious reasons, especially the lewd ones. It should be obvious why, but if not feel free to ask. Sorry if you don't like Nick being an otaku((I should probably capitalize that)), but I hope you can get over it, because it isn't changing. So yeah, I'll probably do SAO too, because I like that anime. Feel free to tell me what animals you think different characters would be. Like, what animal would Lucy be? I have no idea, so I'll run with any ideas that you give me. Please do give ideas. Word Count: 843**


End file.
